Seras and Suicide
by She will knock four times
Summary: Seras hasn't been very well at Hellsing lately, and she is pushed into suicide...She tries to commit suicide, and Alucard cries for her, will she survive or wither like a rose and die.


**Hey everyone, this is a fanfic about Seras and Alucard, So Seras tries to commit suicide and, sooooooo, that's all I am sayin' 'cause I'm not spoiling the story! Chapter 1**

* * *

Seras sat in her coffin, staring at nothing in particular but her weapon. Alucard was in Integra's office with Walter, probably discussing her punishment. _Flashback, Seras cowered when Alucard hit her across the face and yelled at her. "SERAS! YOU ARE A DISCRASTE FOR A FLEDGLING! I REGRET EVER TURNING YOU INTO A VAMPIRE! YOU ALMOST KILLED EVERYONE! WHAT WERE YOU FUCKING THINKING!" Seras didn't answer. Integra marched up with Walter at her side. The next thing that no one even expected was that Integra slapped Seras in her face leaving a red mark. "YOU STUPID VAMPIRE! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!" Alucard kicked Seras in her ribs, breaking 5 of them. Seras tried to hug herself for comfort but was stopped when Alucard broke her arm and kicked her back. "GO INTO THE VAN WITH THE OTHER SOLDIERS AND WHEN YOU GET BACK TO HELLSING MANNER, WE DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!" Despite the pain n her, Seras got her ass moving, not wanting another beating. End of Flashback._ That memory was only four hours old, Seras's back was still hurting and two of her ribs were still hurting from the beating. Seras went to her closet and got a small bottle of liquid silver and a jackal, HER master jackal. "I'm a nothing, a discraste of a fledgling. I hurt everyone. I am stupid." Seras smiled sadly as a single lonely blood tear falling from her eye and stream down her face. She opened the bottle of liquid silver, she took her master's jackal and turned the safety mode off then put the silver in the jackal. Seras walked over to her CD player and put on a song that really described how she really felt. She pointed the jackal at her heart and was getting ready to pull the trigger, until, the door busted open. Alucard, Integra and Walter stood in the doorway with pissed expressions, they soon became shock as they saw Seras with the jackal. Seras sadly smiled at them and pulled the trigger... Alucard ran to Seras and looked at her. Hugging her tightly. He then set her down and pounded at her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Oh god Seras! I'm so damn sorry! I shouldn't have done that at all! Please live, please live, please fucking live!" The paramedics came and took Seras away, leaving an Alucard with Seras's blood on his hands and crying hard in his sleeve. Hours passed and the doctors didn't if Seras will live or not, they just kept working on her, fixing the broken bones and trying to keep the silver from spreading. Alucard, Walter and Integra sat at the round table and they were alone. "So, what happens if she doesn't make it?" Integra asked, breaking the depressing silence. "Then we will have to work on our anger and issues, hoping we don't trigger her to commit suicide again." Walter said, barely above a whisper. "I hope she will live, I love her so damn much, I wish she will live!" Alucard said, actually CARING! (A/N: This story was inspired by a few songs and a fanfiction called "Contemplating Suicide".) They looked at Alucard in surprise! "Alucard? Are you alright?" "Integra, I am fine… How can this even be fair, Seras didn't ever deserve this. I shouldn't have met her, I regret ever meeting her, she is to beautiful and angelic to die, and if she does die, then she goes in peace." Just then, the phone rang and Integra picked it up. "Hello? Yes! WE BE THERE RIGHT AWAY! WALTER! THE HOSPITAL CALLED! THEY WANT US THERE RIGHT AWAY!" Walter and Integra started to leave, but were stopped by Alucard. "Sir? May I come?" "No Alucard, stay here." "Yes Sir, Integra sir." Walter and Integra left, leaving Alucard behind, saying a stream of curses leave his mouth, on 'purpose'. Integra busted the door open and walked into the room with the doctors. "Integra, Seras made it. We all were so damn lucky that she made it because if she didn't make it, then you would be out of luck." Just then, Seras sat up in the bed looking around. ' _Why am I here? I should've been dead! WHY AM I NOT DEAD!_ ' Seras's eyes fell on Integra and Walter who were talking to the nurse. Walter noticed Seras glaring at them, he walked over to Seras and hugged her tightly. "Miss Victoria, you made it! I am so damn happy you made! Alucard was crying hard and mourning for you! We missed you!" Seras's eyes widened at this! Alucard, crying and mourning for HER! No that can't be right, not at all! He always punished her and beat her! Seras couldn't stop the tears from coming out of her eyes, she let them go and cried into Walter's shoulder. A few hours passed and Seras was all alone, nothing to do. Seras was wanting to kill a ghoul right now, or even a freak! Seras was FUCKING BORED! A nurse was in there with Seras, but was reading a magazine. Another boring minute passed, but a knock resounded on the door. The nurse opened the door, but was shocked to see, The Great Alucard, standing there. "May I come in and see my fledgling, Seras please?" The only thing the nurse COULD do was nod. Alucard walked right on in like a savage and saw Seras looking out in the night, not paying attention to anything else in the room. Alucard got a chair and asked to be alone and talk to Seras. "Seras. Seras? Seeeeerrrrraaasssss?" She looked at Alucard and glared then looked somewhere else but Alucard. " **Sigh** Seras, I know you won't forgive me but, I am sorry for what I did. I really am sorry." "You don't care." "I do care. I had a plan for us in the future, but I didn't want you to commit suicide, I just wanted you to be strong, to become a true nosferatu, but look where we are now." Seras looked at Alucard, trying to muster up the scariest glare, but was successful to only look like a kitten more than anything else. Alucard laughed a little then did the unexpected, he kissed Seras. She blushed and looked him in the eye. "A-alucard!" He smiled and knelt in front of Seras. "Seras, will you do the honor of becoming my wife and No Life Queen and be with me for all eternity?" Seras blushed harder and smiled angelically. "Yes I will Alucard!" Seras tried to hug Alucard, but couldn't because she would fall out of bed so Alucard hugged her tightly. "Seras" Alucard started while cutting his wrist and letting his blood flow from his cut. "You must drink my blood, and only then you will become my No Life Queen Seras Victoria." They both smiled at each other, Seras then drank his blood as her hair grew calf length and turned black with a red strip going down the side. They didn't know the whole Hellsing Organization was watching the whole scene, jaws dropped to the floor in surprise and happiness. "I know proclaim Alucard and Seras as husband and wife!" The two vampires looked at Integra who looked at them merrily. "Miss Victoria, your hair seems to have grown longer, and to have turned black." Walter pointed out. Seras looked at her hair and saw it was the truth. Seras looked and smiled at Alucard happily! "Alucard, I feel so much bloody better! YO DOC! CAN I GET OUT OF THIS BLOODY HOSPITAL AND GO BLOODY HOME NOW! I FEEL SO MUCH BLOODY BETTER!" Seras yelled at the nurse who didn't pay attention to the scene at all whatsoever. "Let me ask the doctor first." "No need to ask the bloody doc. Imma fuckmothering vampires wife and I wanna go fucking home now!" Seras yelled. The nurse whimpered as she went ask the doctor if Seras could leave or not. Seras and Alucard started to laugh and giggle, to Alucards and everyone else's ears, Seras's laughing sounded like an angel playing a violin. "Seras…" Alucard started. "Yes Alucard?" "You sound like an angel when you laugh." Seras smiled and touched Alucards cheek and let a few tears fall on the bed. "I love you Alucard." "I love you to, Seras, Seras Victoria…" They kissed softly as Pip Bernadotte grumbled out of jealousy of Alucard. "Jealous are we Pip?" Seras asked assholey as Pip shook his head. Everyone but Pip laughed at him. The nurse came back in suddenly scaring everyone shitless! "The doctor said you could go home Seras!" Seras jumped out of the bed and put on an outfit that looked like Megurine Luka's and held Alucards hand and left very happy to get OUT OF THAT FUCKING HELL! (A/N I would be to 00) "FINALLY TO GET OUT OF THAT FUCKING HELL OF A BORING BLOODY PLACE!" Seras shouted cheerfully. But from afar, someone was watching, with a sweet smile, she said "Good luck Seras. Go far in your rein as queen, for me, please. I love you little sis." It was Mina Harker, telling Seras to keep going. To not become like her. Seras looked around and saw a blonde- haired woman in a Victorian dress and wore a smile with pink tinted lipstick. "Seras, love Alucard for who he is." The woman gave one last smile and left. "Mina…?" Everyone looked at Seras confused. "Who is Mina?" Seras looked up at everyone and shook her head. "No one. LET'S GO KILL SOME TIME!" Seras smiled and ran fast and grabbed Alucards hand and kept running. During the night, Seras stood at the roof of Hellsing, one certain question picked at her mind, ' _Why did Mina Harker tell Seras to be happy and love Alucard?_ ' "AH! THE HELL WITH IT!" Seras sat down and lay on the roof and watched the stars and the moon. ' _They look so peaceful..'_ "Seras, let us spend some time together." Seras looked at Alucard and smirked. "Bet you to the coffin!" Seras and Alucard teleported to his coffin and took off their clothing. Integra was in her office doing the usual, until she heard a moan. She blushed and silently congratulated Alucard and Seras. The wild geese were just jealous, especially Pip. Walter was reading a book until he heard the moan. "Congratulations old friend, congratulations…." Everyone at the Hellsing manner felt as if they were surrounded by an angels arms. Alucard lay in the coffin asleep, Seras was in a long white goddess like dress, standing on the roof of Hellsing manner, watching over them with an angelic smile playing her face. "This is a secret no one needs to know…Sweet dreams, everyone." A hand placed itself on Seras's shoulders, Seras turned and smiled as Mina Harker stood there, smiling at Seras. "So, Alucard will wake up and not remember he saw me like this Mina?" "No he won't. He will feel like you husband and king, you two DESERVE a happy life as vampires, no matter what, sis." "Ok Mina.." They smiled and Seras went to sleep with Alucard again. TBC

* * *

 **Allo! How are you bitches! IT TOOK ME TWO DAYS TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! TWO FUCKING DAYS! HELLSIGN FOR DAYZ! Lol, Welp, see ya and have madoka bless ya filithy protestant bloody soaked heathens- SWKFT! I had to say it! ^^~ btw, I wam letting you all figure out what happens in my Hellsing high! Have fun!**


End file.
